Time Stole Your Love From Me
by Cezz2010
Summary: The 1st part of a Trilogy following the life of my OC Emily Dawson. Set at the start of Chamber of Secrets, but doesn't include Lockhart. "Time was never our friend, I fear it has stolen your love from me"
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: The first in my Trilogy following the life of my OC Emily Dawson (Reuploading) The trilogy starts at the beginning of The Chamber of Secrets, but doesn't include Gilderoy Lockhart... Please R&R and let me know what you think. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

**Time Stole Your Love From Me**

Dumbledore was in the middle of his obligatory 'Welcome to Hogwarts' speech, when the doors to the great hall swung open, the room fell silent as the students all turned to see a woman confidently striding towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled. As she walked, the students eyes followed her every move, the only sounds to be heard were her boots resounding with a forceful thud on the stone floor, and her cloak as it swished behind her. The students started to whisper amongst themselves, but her eyes stayed fixed on the Headmaster. As she climbed the stairs to where Dumbledore was stood, she moved to whisper in his ear, he listened and simply nodded in reply, watching her as she slowly took her seat at the end of the teacher's table.

He turned back to the student's and cleared his throat, so as to silence the now loud chattering in the hall, all went silent again.

"Students, I wish to welcome your new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Dawson" He turned to point at the woman who had just entered the hall, she stood and half smiled, quickly taking her seat again. Dumbledore went on to tell them of a few other changes to the teaching roster, and then to everyone's relief announced the feast to begin. Harry turned to look at the teacher's table, the new teacher was deep in conversation with Hagrid, and he could have sworn that Hagrid was blushing at her words.

"I wonder where she comes from?" He turned to look at Hermione and Ron, the latter was stuffing his face with chicken, and simply shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to the food on his plate. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and turned to Harry. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure of one thing though, she's muggle-born" Harry looked at her with a slight look of confusion. "How would you know that for sure?" Hermione rolled her eyes again, this time at Harry. "Her name? Dawson, it's not a magical name Harry"

Harry turned his attention back to this new professor, who was currently telling a story to Hagrid that was earning some hearty laughter from the half giant. That was when he noticed someone else had her attention, Professor Snape was intently watching her from down the table, he wore a look of contempt on his face. Harry turned back to the table with a smile on his face.

"What you smiling at Harry?" Ron said, in between mouthfuls of a Pumpkin pasty. Harry leaned as far forward as he could, so as not to be heard. "I don't think Snape likes her" Hermione and Ron both subtly turned to see that indeed the professor was not impressed by the new addition at the school. "He's probably just angry he didn't get the job again" Hermione said.

As the feast drew to a close, and the students slowly filtered their way through the doors towards their respective common rooms, Dumbledore made his way towards the new teacher, who was standing, talking to Professor McGonagall. He smiled and drew her into a warm embrace. "Emily, my child, I'm so glad to see you here at last" She smiled back at him. "I'm so sorry I was late" He frowned for a second. "Yes, about that" She sighed. "It's a long story, one I promise to tell you soon, but for now, I'd like to catch some sleep" Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Of course, until tomorrow then?" She smiled. "Until tomorrow"

As Emily strode through the corridors, she remembered her days spent here in her youth, it was like she had never left. As she neared what was to be her new quarters, she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Her instincts kicked in and she quickly pulled out her wand.

"Show yourself" Her voice was calm and controlled, she watched as Snape came from behind a coat-of-arms, he saw her wand and sneered. "Forgetting where you are Emily?" He looked at her more intently. "And you've been neglecting your Occlumency training as well" He shook his head and tutted at her in a mocking way, Emily put her wand back inside her cloak, never ceasing her eye contact with him. "And what exactly do **you** want Severus?" He stepped towards her. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly has that got to do with you?"

"You know I'm only concerned with your safety"

Emily started to laugh. "I think that the only thing you're concerned with, is not being Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, **again**" She stepped around him and took a few strides down the corridor, before stopping and turning back to him. "If there's one thing you should know about me Severus, it's that I can look after myself" With that said she continued towards her quarters.

As she settled herself into her favourite armchair, with a glass of Fire-whiskey She sat there, wiggling her toes in front of the crackling wood fire, and she sighed with contentment. Slowly sipping her drink, she thought back to her 'conversation' with Snape. "He's right, I've let my training slip" She said ruefully to the room. Suddenly she heard a light tapping noise coming from the window, turning she noticed an owl, Remus' owl, quickly she headed to the window, allowing the owl in. It dutifully stood there while she took the letter and opened it.

_'My Dear Emily, I hope that I did not cause you to be too late for your arrival? I can't thank you enough for all the help you have given me these past few months. I look forward to hearing of your adventures, Your Loyal Friend As Always Remus'_

Emily smiled. Making her way to her desk, she quickly wrote out a reply.

_'My Remus, the help that I have given you, is the help that any friend would give to another in a time of need. As for being late, I always like to make an entrance! I will write to you again soon. Stay Safe, Your Emily'_

She gave the letter to the owl, who quickly flew out of the window, she watched as it glided soundlessly into the night. She hoped that her friend was safe, with her being so far away, she couldn't help but worry slightly. Shaking her head, she reassured herself, that if he was in any trouble, he would inform her straight away. She picked up her glass, and headed over to her bookshelves, she wanted to find a good book, and forget about the reality, if only until either sleep or the Fire-whiskey took a hold of her. Picking out her favourite, she sloped back to her armchair, she sat with her legs curled up and immersed herself into the pages, before long, she drifted off into what was sure to be another restless nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily stood brushing her long black hair in the full length mirror in her room, she sighed. She had settled into her role of professor easier than she had imagined, and now, she was bored of the job already. It had only been a month since she had started, she sighed again, looking at her reflection, why can I never stay settled? She walked to her bed, picking through the clothes that lay there for her to choose, as she got dressed, she thought about the only interesting thing going on, which was that the rumoured 'Chamber of Secrets' had been opened. She remembered hearing the rumours about the Chamber during her time at the school, after all a student had died. Everyone was now obviously more shaken by this turn of events after a first year student, a Gryffindor no less, had been found petrified, and it was harder to keep their focus on the lessons at hand. She finally gazed at herself in the mirror, vowing to herself silently to inform Remus as soon as possible, it was the only piece of interesting information to tell him about, and she was certain that the Ministry were doing their best to cover this up.

As she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, she glided through the corridors with ease, despite being bored with her teaching duties, she was happy to be back at Hogwarts, every room, every door, brought back happy memories of her time spent here. Entering the Hall, she noted that she was amongst the first to have arrived, save for a few female Gryffindor students huddled around a copy of _Witch Weekly_, she smiled as she heard them giggling over what they were reading. As she climbed the steps to take a seat at the teacher's table, she saw Snape entering from the door, behind the table, he glanced at her with his usual look of contempt, and took his seat. She slowly took her seat, and proceeded to grab some breakfast from the plates in front of her. She glanced to her left, and as she suspected, Snape was watching her intently. "Must you always stare Severus?" She returned her attention to her breakfast as she said this to him. "I'm thinking, if you must know Emily"

She shivered, she hated how his voice could do that to her, he was the only person who could make her feel absolute revulsion mixed with a hint of intrigue. She looked at him, only to be greeted with a small sneer, which she suspected was the closest he could get to a smile, 'Great, he saw you, idiot!' She chided herself, she had to get a grip on herself, she had quickly refreshed her Occlumency training, knowing that he would pry, every single moment he could. But being careless enough to outwardly show her emotions, that was another mistake, 'he is testing you, prove him wrong' she thought. She started to eat, intent on ignoring him.

"Don't you want to know what I'm thinking about?"

She sighed. "No, but I'm sure you're going to delight me with the details anyway"

She turned to stare at him, his black eyes almost glinted as he lent towards her. "I'm thinking about your 'pet', and wondering if your 'dog' will be OK tonight" He returned to his original position, this time he wore an obvious smile on his face, laced with evil, she stared at him as coolly as possible.

"I have absolutely no idea to what you're referring to Severus" She sounded convincing, to the point that Severus' smile faltered slightly, then he just narrowed his eyes and, obviously irritated, swept out of his chair and down the Hall. She smiled to herself. "Never leave the same way you came"

"What was that dear?" Emily turned to the voice, there was Professor McGonagall looking down at her through her glasses. "Oh nothing Minerva, just talking to myself" The older witch smiled. "Be careful, you know what they say about that!"

Emily smiled at her sheepishly, and carried on eating her breakfast. Her thoughts quickly turned to Remus, with everything going on at the school, she had forgotten to keep track of the lunar cycle, but what worried her the most, was how did Snape know she was in contact with Remus? Shaking her head, she tried to push the feelings of dread out of her mind, Remus knew what he had to do. Finishing her breakfast, she slowly slid from her seat and headed towards her classroom, to prepare for her second year students arrival. As she walked towards the doors, she saw with amusement Harry and Ron running, quickly skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Sorry Professor!" Harry was desperately trying to catch his breath.

"I do hope that you're not late for my class Mr Potter, and you Mr Weasley" Ron blushed at Emily's smile. The boys frantically shook their heads, quickly taking their seats at the table.

"Enjoy your breakfast boys!" She continued towards her classroom, Harry was so much like James, she smiled to herself as she remembered James doing the same thing many times. As she disappeared out of the Hall, she was unaware that Ron was watching her leave, however it didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "Ron?"

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Ron?" When Ron didn't reply the second time, it earned him a nudge in the ribs from Harry.

"Sorry!" Ron quickly returned his attention to eating the breakfast as quickly as humanly possible. "Seriously Ron, she's old enough to be your mother!" Ron blushed. "She's not that old Harry!" Harry let a small chuckle.

When the boys arrived at their Defence Against The Dark Arts class, they were among the last few people to have arrived, Emily was already writing on the blackboard about today's lesson, which was to be learning about Banshees. She smiled to herself. "I'm glad to see you arrived on time today" She turned to stare at the boys, earning a blush from Ron in the process, they quickly took their seats and opened their books to the correct page.

The lesson went on with no incident, until it came to the end, as the children were gathering their belongings, Hermione accidentally knocked her book onto the floor, in front of Draco. "Watch what you're doing Mudblood!" His words held pure venom, as he glared at Hermione. Emily immediately stood up, her blood boiling with the use of this word. "20 points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy! And detention with me for a week"

He moved to speak his protest, but Emily simply cut him off. "I do not wish to hear an excuse Mr Malfoy, and maybe then you will remember to hold your tongue, especially when you're in **my** class" Draco looked at her in disgust, Emily raised an eyebrow at his expression. "Do you wish to say anything?" Draco realised it would be better to quit while he was ahead, and simply shook his head. "On your way then"

Hermione looked at her professor with a silent thank you. "I am also a muggle-born witch Miss Granger, and it never stopped me from being more successful than some 'pure-bloods'" Emily snorted after saying that word, and then continued. "You are an extremely talented witch Miss Granger, I hope that you do not let the mindless comments of a Malfoy dissuade you from achieving your true potential" When she had finished speaking to Hermione, Emily simply swished up the stairs and into her room, as she closed the door, she realised she was shaking.

It took 2 glassfuls of Fire-whiskey to finally stop Emily from shaking, she had not been that angry for such a long time. 'Mudblood' she glared at thin air, she knew that it was Lucius' words, not Draco's. She paced in front of the fire, she was sure that Lucius probably already knew of the punishment she had just given his precious son, but she didn't care. In fact she was glad, he would know she was not afraid of him, or his family, not that she had ever been, but she felt the other teachers went easy on Draco, for fear of the repercussions from Lucius. She could still remember the bully he was at school, he was 5 years older than herself, but took great pleasure in making everyone's lives a misery, even more so dependant on their blood status.

Being a muggle-born witch had never been a problem, she had excelled in all of her classes, and she was proud of the fact that she had succeeded in subjects, where some of her pure-blood peers had struggled to get to grips with. Hermione reminded her of herself, although perhaps indulging in a few more 'laughs' but Emily knew the pain caused by such a vile word. Moving to her desk, she idly flipped through the pile of marking that she had to do before her lesson with the fifth year students, sighing she settled herself in the seat. She had to get her mind off of this mornings events.

Later as Emily headed into the Great Hall for dinner, she couldn't help but notice more eyes watching her than usual. She ignored them and moved swiftly to the table at the back, aware that a few of the professors were also staring at her. As she took her seat next to Professor Flitwick, she couldn't help but muse aloud. "Filius, why is everyone staring at me?"

Filius squeaked nervously. "I wasn't aware they were Emily" Emily turned to him, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "You're not blind, now spill it!" Filius turned a deep shade of red before answering. "Severus is fuming with you, about the 'incident' with Draco Malfoy" He looked down at his plate. "I'm suddenly not hungry" With that he excused himself from the table and trotted off as fast as he could manage, Emily looked up the table, Dumbledore was sat looking at her, he simply smiled and raised his glass to her, she smiled back.

"Perhaps I could see you in my office after dinner Emily?" Emily nodded in reply. "Of course Professor" She filled her plate with food, and silently ate her dinner, perhaps she had underestimated the true repercussions.

As Emily headed to the Headmasters office, she noticed that a new set of footsteps was echoing through the corridor, when she reached the foot of the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office, she turned to see who was following her. There stood Snape, wearing his usual sneer. "You've gone too far this time Emily" Emily snorted at him. "Really? I don't think I went far enough"

Snape looked into her green eyes, when she was angry they changed to the darkest shade of emerald he had ever known, something which had always attracted him to her, despite her stubborn nature, and distinct hatred of him. "Well, we shall see what Dumbledore has to say about it, shall we?"

"We?" Emily looked slightly taken aback.

"Yes, Lucius has asked me to attend this meeting, on his behalf, or course"

Emily let out a low whistle. "Wow, I didn't know you cared so much for the Malfoys, Severus"

He had sensed the sarcasm in her comment, but let it pass, you can never win a war of words with her, he reminded himself. As the entered Dumbledore's office, it felt to Emily like they had just gone back in time, it was the same as her time as a student, and despite being academically gifted, she had been sent to this office many a time. Thanks to the 'Marauders' she silently added to herself with a slight smirk.

Dumbledore was waiting for their arrival behind his desk, he looked at them in his usual compassionate way. "Emily, Severus, please take a seat. Now I'm sure you're wondering why you are here Emily, yes?" Emily decided to play it dumb and nodded. Severus snorted. Dumbledore continued. "I have received a complaint from a parent about your conduct earlier"

He tilted is head down, and looked above his glasses at her. Emily remained still, showing no expression on her face. "Lucius Malfoy?" He said it, as though he was trying to provoke a reaction from her, but received none. Emily just sat with the same stony faced expression, Dumbledore sighed with frustration. "Would you like to explain your actions Emily?"

Emily finally allowed her face to change. "Yes, I would, firstly I was not at all inappropriate in my punishment for Draco's actions. Secondly, why is Severus here?" Dumbledore smiled. "We felt it more productive to have him here, as opposed to Lucius" Emily nodded, of course, there would have been no chance to resolve the matter if she came face to face with Lucius. She always imagined the worst whenever Severus was involved.

"So, what exactly caused you to punish Draco in such a way?"

Emily sat up straight in her chair. "For using an insulting word towards a fellow student" Severus spoke up. "Is that it?" She turned to face him. "Yes, it is. He called Miss Granger a... a..."

She suddenly couldn't bring herself to say the word she despised so vehemently. Severus raised an eyebrow at this sudden loss of words from Emily, this was certainly a rare moment for her, and it took him by surprise. Dumbledore sat forward, gently coaxing it from her. "He called Miss Granger what Emily?" She looked at him and then down to her lap. "A Mudblood" Her voice was so quiet, it was almost like she had never said the word, she looked at Severus.

"Maybe now you can understand my actions, we need to stop this stupidity, not pass it onto the next generation. Too much pain comes from that word, which you know only too well Severus"

Severus looked away from her, she had spoken words that cut close to the grain, he knew that he had subjected more than a few people to that disgusting word in his youth, before he had learnt his lesson. Dumbledore sat back in his chair and wore a look of satisfaction, after a few moments he lent forward again. "Severus, I think we're both in agreement that the punishment given to young Draco, is fair..."

Severus simply nodded in agreement. "Then we shall inform Lucius that this matter has been dealt with" Severus stood up and bowed his head to the Headmaster. "I shall send an owl immediately" He turned to leave, stopping only to quickly incline his head to Emily before heading out of the door, with his cloak billowing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Background history of Emily, and how she fits into the world of Harry Potter. Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily awoke with a scream, she was covered in sweat, and breathing rapidly. Another nightmare, she hugged herself, and slowly laid back down on the bed, trying to calm herself from the images she had just seen in her head. It was mid summer and it had been several months since she had heard from Remus, she was starting to worry, and it was affecting her sleep. She laid there for a while, shifting from one position to the next, eventually conceding that she was never going to get back to sleep.

As she got up from bed, she wandered over to the fireplace, which was burning low, sighing she lent up against the mantelpiece. Everything from her time here at Hogwarts playing on her mind, the attacks on the muggle-born students had increased, and then Molly and Arthur's daughter, Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. She smiled, as she remembered that Harry and Ron had risked their lives to save her, but grimaced when she thought of the causes behind it all. He was coming back, he was getting stronger, she could feel it, but no one wanted to admit that it was possible.

But the thing that played on her mind the most was the fact that Remus had not been in touch, she didn't know whether he was safe, where he was, nothing. She had planned on taking a break to go and visit him, but with no word from him, it was impossible. 'I am so alone' she thought to herself. It was true that she offered more help than most people to Remus, even the most kindest of wizarding families sought to distance themselves from him, but he had been her friend for longer than she cared to remember. What people did not understand, was that she needed his company as much as he needed hers, the last 2 remaining friends. She allowed her mind to drift to times past, back to the beginning.

_Emily Dawson was born on the 18th of June 1960, to Joyce and Martin Dawson, a genial couple. From the moment Emily opened her eyes, her parents knew that there was something quite special about their little girl. Emily was always an intelligent girl and quickly made friends, meeting a young girl named Lily Evans, they became the best of friends. A month after Emily's 11th birthday she received her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, her mother fainted. Emily was so excited to learn that her best friend Lily had also received a letter, and that they would be attending together. However, Lily had made friends with a strange boy who lived not far from them, Emily didn't much care for the boy, but he seemed to be taken with Lily._

"_He's like us Em, he's got special gifts too, he understands what it's like to be different"_

_Emily just smiled. "Well, I'm not sure, he just seems a bit too 'different' Lily"_

_Lily would just smile and put her arm around Emily. "You're still my best friend Em"_

_Into their second year of education at Hogwarts and it was like the whole world had changed. Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor with Emily, Severus had gone into Slytherin. Emily had been proven right by her ideas of Severus, as he had started to hang around with a large group of Slytherins, who seemed intent on making anyone less than 'pure-blood' suffer miserably. This caused friction between Lily and Emily for a short while, as Lily was still trying to convince Emily that he wasn't that bad._

"_Face it Lily, he's prejudiced, how long is he going to stay your friend, once his 'friends' find out that your muggle-born? I can't believe that you're wasting your time with him still!"_

_Lily would just shake her head. "You're wrong about him Emily, I know he's a good person really"_

_As the time ticked by, Emily became friends with a shy boy named Remus Lupin. She would spend time with him, helping him with his studies, eventually she would become his friends tutor too._

"_Hi, I'm James Potter"_

_Emily smiled a hello in return._

"_I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew"_

_Emily smiled once more._

"_And I'm Sirius Black"_

_Emily looked at the boy in front of her, his mass of black hair hung in waves, and his grey eyes sparkled with mischief. Emily blushed and smiled at him. Aged just 13, she had fallen head over heels in love. Almost instantly she became firm friends with this odd group, much to Lily's annoyance._

"_I don't like Severus, but I don't bang on about it all the time, do I?" Emily glowered at her best friend, Lily looked shocked at her friends anger. "But Em, they're trouble makers, and they're getting you into trouble too, I'm only looking out for you" Emily sighed. "We're just having fun Lil, if you hung out with us a bit more, you'd see that"_

_Lily refused to spend much time with them, and over the next year, Emily feared their friendship was slowly falling apart, until one day, Lily saw the worst in Severus, and knew that Emily had been right all these years. Emily and Lily were walking with the 'Marauders' laughing and joking in the sunlight, when they came across Severus, James and Sirius hated him, and every possible chance they got, bullied him. Even earning sympathy from Emily on occasions, on this particular occasion James had decided to humiliate Severus by casting the levicorpus spell on him, Lily came to Severus' defence instantly, only to have Severus call her the unthinkable, mudblood. This was the end of Lily's friendship with Severus, and she became as close friends with the Marauders as Emily. In their 5th year at Hogwarts, Emily and Lily found out about Remus' condition, sworn to secrecy, even helping James, Peter and Sirius with perfecting their Animagi forms._

_When they had left Hogwarts, they had joined the Order of the Phoenix, and their friendship grew even stronger, James and Lily were married, and Emily and Sirius were spending more and more time together. When James and Lily had their son, Harry, it was a natural choice that Sirius be his godfather, and that Emily be his godmother. Emily could still remember the day Lily told her that they were to go into hiding, and the tears when she realised she couldn't know where to._

"_Look after yourself Lily, and Harry"_

_Lily had looked at her, and for the first time Emily saw a look of true fear in her eyes. "I love you Em, take care of yourself, I will always treasure your friendship"_

_Emily hugged her best friend. "I love you too Lil" As Emily watched Lily walk away, she knew that it would be last time she ever saw her friend again._

_A month later, Emily's world had been turned upside down, she screamed in agony, as Remus held onto her, trying to keep himself together. They had lost 3 of their friends, and the 4th, Sirius was responsible, his punishment was Azkaban. Emily refused to believe that Sirius would have betrayed James and Lily in such a way, and defended him with every ounce of her being, until she was told quietly by Remus to stop, lest she be imprisoned too._

"_But he didn't do it Remus, he wouldn't, I know he wouldn't! He loved James and Lily, he wouldn't have done this, please tell me you don't believe it!"_

_Remus calmly looked back at her. "Once upon a time, no, I wouldn't have believed it, now..." He looked up at her, her eyes were turning darker, but he pressed on. "I'm not so sure Emily, maybe we were wrong about him, but I do know this, if you don't stop, then they'll take you from me too, I couldn't bear to lose you as well"_

Emily stirred from her thoughts, she needed to do something, she wasn't prepared to lose another friend, she needed to find Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily sat in her window, she had requested to see the Headmaster, and was awaiting his reply, suddenly there was a knock on her door. She quickly strode across the room, and opened the door slightly, peeking out, a second passed until she threw the door open wide and launched herself out of it.

"Remus!"

Remus laughed as Emily threw her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace. "Steady on Emily" Emily stood back, her cheeks flushed slightly. "I'm sorry Remus..." Remus saw her eyes flash a brilliant green, the only warning he got before she hit him on his arm. "Why haven't you written to me? Where were you? Do you know how worried I've been?"

Remus stood still while his friend laid into him, he had expected this reaction, but he had a lot to tell her, and knew she would understand, if she let him get a word in that was. Emily stood still, searching Remus' face for some answers to her questions, he just stared back in his typically genial way.

"You, are infuriating, do you know that!" She said, before turning around and walking back into her room, turning to Remus. "Are you going to come in, or not?"

Remus smiled and quickly followed her, looking around the room, he was not surprised with some of her décor choices, Emily was pouring them a glass of Fire-whiskey each, turning to him she said. "Did you want some?"

"Mmm, yes please" Remus took the glass from her, and took a small mouthful, before taking a seat in front of the fireplace by Emily. She eyed him over her glass. "Well?"

He smiled. "Well, I've been travelling Emily, doing a job, for Dumbledore" Emily raised her eyebrows and went to speak, but Remus stopped her. "No, I'm not going to tell you what it was, not yet anyway, for now, all you need to know is, I'm back and I'm safe" Remus smiled at his old friend, she really did worry too much.

Emily lent back in her seat, not sure whether to still be angry with him or not, deciding with the latter because of his surprise visit. However she was not stupid, and knew to be suspicious about his presence, no matter how welcome it was. "So, how come you're here?" Remus started at the question. "You don't miss a thing, do you?" He shook his head and laughed. "Dumbledore wanted to ask me a question..."

"What about?" Emily looked slightly worried.

"Whether I would like to assist you in teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts, when the new school year starts" He wasn't sure what her reaction to that would be. "He sensed that you were not really enjoying the job" Emily looked down at her lap. "No, I'm not. There's too many memories coming back, at first they were good ones, now all I see is the bad"

She looked up, her eyes filled with tears, Remus went to her, putting his hands on hers. "Emily, look at me. You and I, we have been friends for so long, I promise you this, nothing bad is going to happen to us, not now. Let the memories stay where they belong, in the past, focus on the future, the here, the now"

Emily half smiled at her friend, her loyal Remus, he always knew what to say to make things seem better, but there was one thing they could never agree on. Sirius. "I won't forget **him** though Remus. Never" Remus sighed, looking at the floor, before returning his gaze to her. "I know, I know"

It was all he could say, he had given up years ago, Emily seemed so passionate about defending Sirius, and even though Sirius had once been a true, close friend, Remus had trouble in believing his innocence.

As the friends took a walk through the grounds, reminiscing of their school days, it seemed to Emily as though life couldn't get any better. Walking across the covered bridge, Emily turned to Remus. "So, did you accept the job then?"

Remus smiled. "Only if that's OK with you?" Emily squealed in delight, and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Remus! It's more than OK, I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun!" Remus rolled his eyes, struggling to breathe in the hug Emily had him in. "You do realise that you're officially calling teaching fun, don't you?" Emily giggled in reply.

"Well, well, isn't this quite the touching scene?" Emily and Remus both turned towards the voice, it was Snape, who wore a look of disgust. Remus shifted to an almost protective stance in front of Emily."Severus, it's been a while, how are you?" Emily smiled, Remus, ever the gentleman. Severus grunted and turned to walk back towards the castle, Remus let out a long breath. "He doesn't change much, does he?" Emily laughed. "No, unfortunately not!"

Later that day Emily was stood pouting in front of Remus. "But why can't you just stay? We can have you're things brought here" Remus sighed and pulled Emily into a hug. "It's only a couple more weeks, I have a few things that I need to sort out, then I'll be back. You'll see, it'll fly by"

As he pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders, he looked deep into her eyes. "Chin up Em, give Snape hell!"

She immediately started to laugh, the old Marauders saying. She watched Remus leaving in the carriage, standing and waving until he had passed from view, as she turned to head back into the castle, she saw Minerva, waiting for her. Walking towards the elderly witch, she began to get worried as she saw the look on Minerva's face.

"What is it Minerva?"

Minerva simply shook her head. "You'd better come inside, Albus wants to see you in his office" Emily looked at her colleague confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Please my child, it's better said inside"

Emily followed Professor McGonagall through the school, until they had reached the stairs to Dumbledore's office, where Minerva stopped. Emily looked at her. "Are you not coming to?"

Minerva simply shook her head, Emily could see she was visibly shaken. As Emily entered the office, she immediately saw that the Headmaster was not at his usual seat, but instead was stood talking with a man, as Emily walked towards them, she knew who it was, Cornelius Fudge. Minister of Magic.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

Emily smiled a hello to the Minister, who inclined his head in reply. Emily didn't particularly like this man, he always seemed to wear the expression of someone who had constantly sucked on a lemon too much. She returned her eyes to the Headmaster, who was wearing a look that unnerved her.

"Emily, I'm afraid the Minister has brought some rather disturbing news to my attention" Emily looked from Dumbledore to the Minister and back again. "Oh really? What is it?" Dumbledore's reply was to hand her a copy of The Daily Prophet. "This will be going out tomorrow Emily" Emily took the paper and looked at the front page. The headline read.

_**Sirius Black, Infamous Murderer Escapes Azkaban**_

Emily unfolded the paper, and saw his picture. "Sirius"

Only he was not how she remembered him, he wasn't laughing like he used to, he didn't have that mischievous glint in his eyes. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to forget the image she had just seen, the man in that picture was not the man she had fallen in love with 20 years ago, it wasn't her Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily was pacing in her room. 2 weeks had passed and she felt useless. The latest edition of The Daily Prophet lay on her desk, Sirius' picture laughing maniacally at her. She had written to Remus as soon as she had found out about Sirius' escape, but despite 3 letters, she had heard no reply from him. She didn't know what to think, or what to feel. For the first 5 years of Sirius' imprisonment, she had voiced her doubts of his guilt, to the point of obsession, Remus was the one who told her, in his gentle way to stop. Now that Sirius was free, all be it, by escaping, she wasn't quite sure what to think. Her head swam with questions. Where was he? Was he safe? What was he doing? Why had he escaped? But the question that played on her mind the most was, if he could escape, why had it taken him 12 years to do so?

She sighed as she sat down in her armchair, she was drained and had not slept for days, all these questions, and no reply from Remus, she reminded herself to give him a serious telling off when he arrived in a couple of days. 'If he comes' she thought. What was she thinking? Of course he'll come, he said he would, and despite not always writing, Remus was always true to his word. She stared into the fire, watching as the flames licked and danced with one another, she was starting to feel drowsy, looking at the clock on the mantelpiece, she saw that it was 7am. 'Another night of no sleep' she thought ruefully. She walked into the bathroom, and splashed some cold water on her face, and returned to her room to get changed.

As she was brushing her hair, lamenting at the bags under her eyes, she heard a light knock on her door, placing the brush down she went to see who it was. To her surprise and irritation, it was Severus.

"Yes" Severus raised an eyebrow at Emily's snappy tone, but spying the bags under her eyes, he understood, she was tired. "The Headmaster wanted to know whether you would be attending breakfast this morning?" Emily went to speak but Severus pressed on. "As you have not eaten in the past four days"

Emily looked past Severus, he saw she was blushing slightly, she had obviously forgotten about the House-Elves. She returned her gaze to Severus. "Tell the Headmaster that I will be at breakfast" Emily went to close the door, but Severus purposefully put his foot in the way. She shot a most angry look at him, but he calmly looked her in the eyes.

"Emily, they will find him, you're perfectly safe here, Black can not touch you. I would never allow it"

Emily stood there with a look of shock on her face, staring at Severus open-mouthed, did she just hear what he said correctly? It seemed like an eternity passed before she finally collected her thoughts enough to respond to his statement. "Severus, as you are well aware, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. And furthermore, should I require the **aid** of a man, it would most emphatically **not** be you!"

Severus looked at her coolly. "I know that we have never seen eye to eye Emily, but I think with a past like ours, you could at least accept my help, when it is offered of course" Emily thought about what he had said, he was right, she should learn to accept his help more often, but she just couldn't forgive his past mistakes. "I'll take it under consideration, now if you'd excuse me...?" She looked down at his foot and back at his face, Severus took the hint and stepped back, allowing her to close the door, which she promptly did.

Walking into the Great Hall, Emily was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion, she tried to focus on where she was walking, but it was too hard. Her legs were starting to feel like Jelly, she grabbed a hold of the nearest table to steady herself, as she did so, she saw Severus and Minerva standing from their seats. She raised her hand to stop them. "I'm OK, I just felt a bit dizzy" As she went to carry on walking, her legs completely gave way on her, she hit the floor and everything went black.

Emily slowly opened her eyes, looking around she saw that she was in the Hospital Wing, she groaned with frustration. "Ah, glad to see you've decided to return to the land of the living" She turned and saw Remus, he was sat next to her bed, and he was smiling, she smiled back. "You came" It came out as a whisper. Remus' smile widened. "Of course I came silly, I said I would didn't I?"

Emily nodded, but then frowned. "But you didn't write me Remus, I wrote 3 letters, but no reply. I was thinking all sorts, **AGAIN**!"

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and frowned at Emily for raising her voice. Emily looked around and saw there were no other patients, and as Madam Pomfrey turned away, Emily stuck her tongue out at her, earning a chuckle from Remus. Emily turned to him, remembering to keep her voice down. "Seriously Remus, why did you not write to me this time, and **don't** lie"

Remus looked to the ground. "I was going to, I meant to, but I didn't know what to write. I did try to look for him you know" Emily sat up. "You did? Why?" Remus looked into her eyes, they were a pale green, she still looked unwell. "To talk, I don't know, I guess I'm still not sure whether or not he is guilty. I couldn't find him though, I went looking in all the places I could think of"

Emily nodded, he could see she was thinking. "Yes, but no doubt, they'll know of them to Remus, he won't go where people will be expecting him, Sirius is too smart for that, well... at least I hope he is"

"You know what they'll do to him, I mean, when they find him Em, don't you?"

She sighed, Remus saw the tears long before they fell, he quickly sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her into him. "Why him Remus, why?" Remus shook his head. "I don't know Em... I really don't know"

Emily was sat at the teacher's table, it was the Welcoming Feast, and her head was aching, after Madam Pomfrey had given her a lecture about eating regularly, and prescribing her with a Dreamless Sleep Potion, she had returned to her quarters with Remus. He had then told her about the train journey that had been interrupted by the Dementors, who had been looking for Sirius. Finishing his story, he had added. "Harry looks like James, but he has Lily's eyes"

Emily had smiled at this, they were her exact same thoughts to, when she had first seen him. Now she was sat listening to Dumbledore's words of caution to the students, the Dementors were to remain situated around the castle grounds, until Sirius Black was found. As the feast started, she was sat in a world of her own, until she felt a hand on her arm.

"You feeling alright?" Remus was looking at her, his eyes were filled with worry for his friend. She nodded. "Yes, sorry. I was away with the fairies" He smiled. "I could tell, you didn't even sing with the choir, **and** it was your favourite song"

She poked her tongue out at him, he had always teased her for liking Something Wicked This Way Comes, and never let her forget it. As they ate their meal, they chatted about lesson plans and laughing at their personal jokes. Emily was starting to feel better already. Remus glanced around and noticed that they were being watched from the other end of the table, Snape. Remus smiled and waved slightly at the man, in a way he knew would infuriate him.

"I don't think Severus likes me very much" He said to Emily, which earned a chuckle from her. "Remus, I'm really sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but Severus Snape has **never** liked you" To which Remus started laughing in return, the old friends continued eating and joking, without a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have used a scene from The Prisoner of Azkaban Movie... I obviously don't own any of it, but I wanted to 'borrow' it as it was how I imagined the scene with Emily in it. Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily was feeling refreshed and happy. She had had the best night's sleep in month's, due to the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Remus however, was not happy. "I can't do this Em. What was I thinking? I can't teach!"

Emily was sat on a desk in the classroom, watching her friend pacing backwards and forwards. "Remus" She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. "I know you can do this, they're only children!" Remus scowled at her. "Oh, very funny!"

Emily chuckled at her friend. "Dumbledore knows exactly what I do, this is your calling Remus. Just relax, it's an easy lesson after all" She walked towards the wardrobe that stood in the centre of the room, it shook and groaned as she neared it. She turned to him with a wide grin. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong? I'm here with you" Remus eyed the wardrobe warily, before sighing at his friend. "I just never imagined that **I **would be a teacher"

They heard the doors opening and in trooped the students, they looked surprised to find that the desks were pushed to the sides, and that in front of them stood a wardrobe. Emily walked over to Remus and whispered in his ear. "Now it's your time to shine Remus"

He smiled a silent thank you, before proceeding with the lesson. Emily stood at the sidelines, watching her friend in his element. All traces of his nerves had disappeared, he was enjoying himself. The students were all gathered around, watching the wardrobe as it shook and clattered around.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess, as to what is inside?"

"That's a Boggart"

"Very good Mr Thomas, now can anyone tell me what a Boggart **looks** like?"

"No one knows" Emily turned to see Hermione had just arrived. Remus looked at Emily, who shook her head. Minerva had already told her to expect Hermione at any moment, due to her authorised use of a Time Turner. Ron however, voiced his confusion at the suddenly appearance of his friend. "When did she get here?"

Hermione ignored him and continued. "Boggarts are shape shifters, they take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so..."

"So terrifying. Yes. Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart" Remus stood in front of the class, the wardrobe shaking menacingly behind him. "Let's practise it now, without wands please. After me. Riddikulus"

The children repeated it. "Very good. Let's do it again, only a little louder and very clear. Listen. Riddikulus" The children said it louder, Emily saw Draco Malfoy sneering. "This class is ridiculous!" Emily overheard him, and shot him a warning look, he immediately turned to pay attention.

"Very good. That was the easy part, as the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me show you. Neville would you join me please?"

Neville looked over at Emily, she could see he was nervous, so she smiled and nodded to him for encouragement. Remus smiled to. "Come on, don't be shy. Now Neville, what frightens you most of all?" Neville looked down at the floor and muttered a reply. Remus lent towards the boy. "Sorry?" Neville looked up, feeling a bit more confident. "Professor Snape"

Everybody started to laugh, including Remus and Emily, who was laughing the loudest. Remus looked at Emily, giving her a small wink. "Professor Snape. Yes, he frightens us all, and I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either?" Neville was starting to look nervous again, as the classroom chuckled at his words. "No, it won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly in your mind"

Emily started smiling, she had guessed what Remus was thinking, anything to get a bit of amusement at Severus' expense.

"Now when Professor Dawson opens that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do" Remus walked up to Neville, and whispered in his ear, Neville looked at his teacher slightly confused. "Can you do that? Yes, of course you can. Wand at the ready"

Remus then nodded at Emily who took out her wand and opened the wardrobe with a 'click'. There in all of his menacing glory was 'Professor Snape', Emily couldn't help but grin, imagining what Neville was going to do.

"Riddikulus!"

The whole room erupted with laughter to see 'Snape' wearing the most ridiculous women's clothing, as Remus cheered and congratulated Neville, the Boggart shifted uncomfortably. Remus came to stand by Emily, in order to play some music on the old gramophone that sat next to her. "Doesn't Severus look fetching in a skirt?"

Remus looked at her and burst out laughing, before leaning in to whisper. "You really are evil, do you know that?" Emily smiled. "Hey, it wasn't **my** idea to put him in those clothes!" Remus grinned. "I admit, it was too hard to resist!"

Meanwhile the children had been pushing and shoving one another to form a queue, in order to take turns facing the Boggart. Remus turned to them. "I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny. Next, Ron!"

Emily's thoughts strayed from the lesson, she was thinking of the last time she had ever faced a Boggart, it was not a pleasant experience, and one she found particularly difficult to forget. It had been Sirius, confessing his guilt. By the time she focused back into the lesson, it was Harry's turn. Remus looked at Emily, his face wore a look of worry, but Emily was unsure why. The Boggart then changed into a Dementor, Remus ran in front of Harry.

"Here!" He shouted, forcing the Boggart to change into his true fear, a full moon. "Riddikulus!"

The Boggart then changed into a wildly deflating balloon, which began whizzing around the room, Emily took her chance and quickly opened the wardrobe, shutting the Boggart away. Emily then turned to look at Remus, who simply shook his head, she knew that look, he would tell her later.

"Sorry everyone, that's the end of class today, please collect your bags from the back of the classroom. Thank you" Emily simply shook her head in response to the groans. "Sorry"

As she sat with Remus in her quarters, she was still wondering why he had stood in front of the Boggart. She looked at him, he was deep in thought, wearing an almost pained expression. "Remus, why...?"

"Why did I stop Harry from facing the Boggart?"

Emily nodded.

"I thought it might be Voldemort, but when I saw it was the shape of a Dementor, well I remembered his reaction from the train, I thought it might be wise to intervene"

Emily thought for a moment. "Why would you think of Voldemort?" Remus shrugged. "I don't know really, but it was my first thought"

Emily stood up and walked to her window, there was something else bothering her. They had one week until a full moon, and seeing Remus' fear had reminded her. "Have you spoken to Severus yet?" Remus sighed. "What about?"

Emily turned to face him, her eyes flashing brightly. "Remus!" He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "No, not yet. I'm trying to put off an uncomfortable conversation with the man, if you must know" Emily walked over to him, kneeling at his feet. "Remus, everything is going to be OK. I'll be here with you"

Remus placed his hand on her cheek. "My dear Emily, what would I do without you?"

"Or I without you" The two friends smiled at one another, when they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Emily stood up to answer it. "Severus..."

Snape pushed past her and stood in front of Remus, his face was angry. "I hope you had a good laugh at my expense in your class today Lupin?" Remus just sat with an amicable look on his face. "Whatever do you mean Severus?"

It took all of Emily's strength not to laugh, obviously Severus had found out about the Boggart. Snape continued to glare at Remus. "After all of these years, and you still find it entertaining to humiliate me!" Emily stepped forwards to offer some defence, Snape however turned his black eyes at her. "And as for you, condoning this childish behaviour by your absence of comment Emily!"

"Absence of comment? Is it my fault that half of the students are terrified of you? Neville's Boggart took the form of you, he simply did what was necessary in order to repel it. For me to pass comment on that, would have been pointless, and also misleading to the children's education"

Now it was Remus' turn to fight back the laughter, Emily always did have a way with words. Snape simply glared at her, deciding to admit defeat, before turning back to Remus. "I've been expecting a visit from you Remus"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Really? What for?"

"Your Wolfsbane Potion of course, or had you forgotten that it's a full moon in a week's time?"

Emily rolled her eyes at Snape's obvious sarcasm, as if Remus would have forgotten. Snape continued. "Although, after today, I'm wondering whether or not I'll be able to correctly brew it..." Remus stood up, the genial look gone from his face, replaced by a look that Emily had not seen in a very long time. "Are you threatening me Snape?"

Snape simply sneered in response. "Imagine the kind of damage that could be caused, if you were to **run loose** around the school" Emily stepped in between Remus and Snape, fearing that this could get out of control. "He won't be, I'll be staying with him. The **whole** time"

Severus stopped sneering. Looking at her, he couldn't tell whether she was being brave or stupid. "The **whole** time?"

Emily stared intently into his eyes. "Yes, so I for one hope that you don't make **any** mistakes with the potion"

"It will be ready on time. **No** mistakes" Snape turned and swept out of the room, Remus turned her around to face him, he was angry still. "There was no plan for you to stay with me Emily!" Emily sighed. "I know, but it was the only way I knew he wouldn't mess it up Remus" Remus stared at her for a long time. "He still might, we're not exactly his favourite people you know" Emily shook her head. "He'll do it right, I know he will"

Emily walked over to her window again, looking out across the lake. Severus had let his guard slip and she had read his thoughts. He was afraid for her safety, afraid that she might get hurt. As she gazed over towards the Whomping Willow, she saw a movement in the bushes outside her window, she thought she had seen a pair of eyes looking at her. "Come on Em, it's time for dinner and I'm starving!"

She turned to smile at Remus. "You always are!" She looked back to the bushes, but there was nothing there, whatever it was had gone. 'That was strange' she thought to herself, as she walked out of her quarters and towards the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily was running down the corridors, heading to Remus' quarters. In her hands she held the day's edition of The Daily Prophet. As she reached his door, she quickly caught her breath before knocking. Remus opened his door, he looked tired. "I'm sorry Remus, but I needed to show you this"

She pushed the paper into his hand, he quickly scanned the front page, his eyes suddenly opened wide. "Come in Emily" Emily walked into his room, turning to face him as he closed the door behind them. "He's coming here Remus, but I don't understand why"

Remus rubbed his eyes, he was thinking. "I'm not sure either. Unless..." He looked up at her, his eyes betraying his fear.

"Unless what?"

"Unless he has come to finish the job..."

"Stop it! Don't you dare say another word Remus, I won't hear it..." Emily crossed her arms and paced over to the fireplace, Remus sighed, walking over to her to put a hand on her shoulder. "Emily, I know you don't want to hear it, but there is no other explanation, he knows the Dementors are looking for him. To come this close to Hogwarts, it must be a pretty important reason. I mean, he's risking death"

Emily turned to look at Remus, her eyes were pale, and Remus could see the bags under her eyes. "Emily, have you been taking your potion?" Emily sighed and shrugged his hand off of her. "Stop changing the subject Remus..." Remus spun her around to face him, she knew she had angered him. "Emily, my concern right now is **you**, **not **where Sirius is, or why he is there!"

Emily looked at her friend with fear at his words, Remus' face softened, his inner being had spoken out in anger. "Emily, I'm sorry..."

This time when she pulled away from him, he let her. It hurt him to see her in so much turmoil, and he needed to support her, not frighten her. He had frightened her 2 nights before, when he was transforming, he had seen the fear in her eyes. He had been glad of her company, but he knew she had never seen him like that before, and all it did was remind him of how much he despised himself. Emily stood for a few minutes with her back to him, she was crying, he knew that much. He took a step forwards, she turned her head towards him slightly.

"I'm the one that is sorry Remus. I just can't imagine what he is going through, he must be so scared, all alone out there"

Remus frowned slightly. "But Emily..." Emily continued. "He has spent the last 12 years Remus, in Azkaban. Whether he is guilty or not, it must be scary to finally be free, don't you think?" Remus nodded. "I hadn't though of it like that"

"Well I have, it's all I've been thinking about, ever since I found out he had escaped" Emily shook her head and walked over to a chair. "I'm not convinced that he would want to finish... he escaped before the school year started. If that was his intention, he had plenty of time to do it, before he would need to come anywhere near Hogwarts"

She sat down, she was thinking deeply. "No, there must be some other reason why he would risk his life to come here. I just don't know what it might be"

Emily started thinking back to her last conversation with Sirius, the night Lily, James and Peter had died. He had been angry, wild even, Emily had never seen him like that before.

"_Sirius, calm down! Please, you're scaring me..."_

_Sirius had looked at Emily, his eyes softening. Walking over to her, he had pulled her into a strong embrace. "I'm sorry Patch, but you know I can't stay here don't you?"_

_Emily looked up at him, her eyes searching his for an answer. He looked down at her, placing a kiss on her wrinkled forehead. "I have to go and find him. I will not rest until I find him" Sirius had turned to leave, only looking back to give her a grin and a wink. "Don't worry Patch, I'll be back before you know it!"_

_Then he was gone._

Emily remembered it like it was yesterday. She had always been confused with his words, but had assumed that he was looking for Voldemort, to exact his revenge for Lily and James. At his trial, it had been interpreted as he was in league with the Dark Lord, and needed to find him, to be rewarded for handing over the Potters. That had been her darkest day.

"Emily, maybe he is confused. Maybe he wants to get caught, because he is scared. I don't know, but we have more important things to worry about than this" Remus looked at his friend, she saw his eyes were filled with hope, desperate for her to agree with him. She did.

"I know, I'm sorry Remus. Let's get ourselves ready for the lesson"

As she stood to leave the room, he wrapped his arms around her. "No matter what happens, we will be OK Em, as long as we have each other right?"

"As long as we have each other" She said in reply.

As she left his room, and slowly made her way back to her quarters to prepare for the day ahead, she saw Severus sweeping towards her. 'This is a man on a mission' she thought. "Professor, I wonder if I might have a word with you in private please? My office?"

Emily frowned slightly. "Why?" Severus stood taller, looking down at her with his black eyes, it almost made Emily shiver. "Are you not aware of the concept, **in private, **Professor?" Emily stood to her full height, looking straight into Severus' eyes. "Yes, I am aware of the concept, but I asked why?" Severus sighed, they would be at this all day. "I need to talk to you about... Black"

Emily looked at her colleague with pure confusion, she knew that it would have to be pretty important for Severus to even broach the subject of Sirius. She simply nodded, and followed him down to his office. As she followed him into the little room, just off of his classroom, she felt a cold shiver run down her back. She had not been into this part of the castle for many years, the memories of Lily and her sat laughing around their cauldrons sprang forward into her mind. They had both excelled at potions, but it was Lily that really fell in love with the subject. As she shifted uncomfortably, Severus swept past her and picked up a copy of the paper that had been lying on his desk.

"I take it, you **have** read this today?"

Emily peeked up at Severus, his face was completely unreadable, she was unsure where this was going. "Yes" She said it cautiously. Severus sighed and dropped the paper back down.

"And?"

Emily looked at him confused. "And what Severus?"

"Why do you think he is so close to the school?"

Emily crossed her arms, slight irritation on her face. "**Why** are you so interested?" Severus smirked at her. "Because I want to be the one to catch him" Now it was Emily's turn to smile. "You'll never catch him Severus"

"I will, and when I do, I'll make him pay for what he took away from us"

Emily's smile faltered, and she looked down at the floor, her cheeks were flushed. "Sirius would never..."

"Don't you **dare** defend that murderer!"

Emily shot Severus a dangerous look. "I'll defend whomever I want to, I don't think Sirius did it! I know him, better than anyone, he is simply not **capable** of murdering his best friends, regardless of what people say. I will not have you, **you**, of all people saying those things about him Severus!"

Severus calmed himself, watching the witch as she breathed deeply, he had not realised her feelings were still so strong. He shook his head. "Well, wherever he is, **whatever** he did or **didn't** do. The Dementors **will** catch him, and when they do... I'll be at the front of the queue to witness the Dementor's Kiss. I'll take great pleasure in watching it"

Emily shot him a look of pure disgust. "**You** will never change Severus! You will always be the heartless boy who called his **only** friend a mudblood! I hope that it haunts you forever!"

With that Emily spun on her heels and stormed out of his office, her heels forcefully echoing all the way down the corridor. Severus sat in his chair and hung his head. What she didn't know, what she could never know, was it did haunt him. Every single day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily and Remus emerged from the classroom to see a large group of students crowded on the flight of stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room. They were pushing and shoving and chattering excitedly amongst themselves, Emily overheard one of the students.

"The Fat Lady is missing!"

Emily looked at Remus in confusion, and just as she was about to ask a student what was going on, Dumbledore appeared following Filch, pushing their way through the crowd. Remus stood by Emily as it became apparent that The Fat Lady's portrait had been vandalised and she had disappeared.

"Eye's like the devil, it's the one they've all been talking about, Sirius Black!"

Immediately the staircase erupted in gasps and chattering, Emily however was silent and shocked. Remus put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you OK Em?" Emily turned to look at him. "Sirius was inside the school...?" She was frozen to the spot, students rushing around her, but she was oblivious to it. Sirius had been so close to her. Dumbledore made his way towards them.

"Emily, Remus, we must gather the students, they will be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight. We must search the school and the grounds immediately!"

Remus nodded. "Yes Headmaster, of course" Dumbledore went to walk down the stairs, stopping suddenly, he looked at Emily. "Did you hear me Emily?" Emily stirred from her thoughts, to look at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry..."

Dumbledore's face softened, and he walked back to his former student. Putting his arm around her, he walked a few paces away from Remus, so as not to be overheard. "Emily, my dear child. There are some who claim that you have been distracted in your work. I pray that you are not letting the past judge your current actions? Sirius Black is a wanted man, and as such we must protect the students to the best of our ability. Now..."

He turned to take her by the shoulders. "Can I trust that Professor Emily Dawson is up to that task?" Emily smiled at the Headmaster. "Yes Sir, I am"

"Jolly Good" Dumbledore quickly turned and made his way down the stairs, Remus watched him go before walking to Emily. "What was that about?" Emily sighed. "Severus, trying to cause trouble. As per usual!" Remus frowned as he watched his friend as she walked away.

Three hours later Emily was returning from her search of the Library, Sirius was not there. She knew that he would have left the school buildings completely after his run-in with The Fat Lady, he was, if nothing else, smart. As she made her way into The Great Hall, she walked straight into Severus, he had a look as black as his eyes. Emily made to walk past him, but he simply side stepped to block her path once more. Emily sighed. "Kindly tell me what your problem is now, so that I may remove myself from your presence as quickly as possible"

Severus took a firm hold of her arm and pulled her into the outer corridor, Emily was taken by surprise, and could only follow where he dragged her. He stopped and roughly spun her in front of him, his eyes were so dark, they looked like holes in his face. Emily visibly shivered. Severus pushed his face into hers, his nostrils flaring. "If I find out that you or your 'dog' has allowed that man into this castle..."

Emily swallowed, she was breathing deeply and seemed genuinely frightened of him. He sighed. "Did you let him in here?"

"Are you mad?" Emily suddenly gained her confidence. "Let him in? I haven't seen Sirius in over 12 years! Why would I let him into the castle?" Severus invaded her space once more. "Because you still love him" Emily's eyes flashed with anger. "Who I love is none of your business!" Severus raised an eyebrow. "So... you're denying it?"

"I do not have to defend myself to you, I did not let him into the castle, I don't even know where he is!"

Sirius sighed with exasperation, as Emily pushed past him towards the Hall. She spun round to face him, her eyes still glowing that alluring emerald green. "I do not appreciate you threatening me Severus, and if you **ever** refer to Remus as a 'dog' again..."

"Yes, go on..." Severus crossed his arms and waited for her reply. She smiled sweetly at him. "How's your dancing Severus?" Severus frowned, she had confused him. "My dancing...?" Emily took out her wand, pointing it at Severus. "Tarantallegra"

She turned and took a few steps forwards. "Imagine if I were to accidentally say that in the middle of dinner..." She smiled as she heard Severus cursing at her, but simply continued into the Hall. She headed over to where she saw Dumbledore talking with Filius and Remus.

"Professor, no sign of him in the library"

He looked at her over his glasses, as though trying to determine whether she was in fact telling the truth, Emily made her disdain known. "I would like to state for the record, that I have never and will never lie to you Dumbledore"

His reply was to smile, she was a very perceptive witch, which had always led him to also harbour doubts over Sirius' guilt. Emily lent over and whispered in Remus' ear, telling him what had just happened outside the Hall, which prompted them to immediately giggle amongst themselves. Filius suddenly squeaked and ambled away down the Hall, Remus looked up and nudged Emily. Dumbledore turned to where they were looking, Severus had just walked in. Dumbledore noted that Emily was wearing a wide grin which was in stark contrast to Severus' snarling face.

Dumbledore also noticed that Severus was walking awkwardly, he turned to look at Emily. "Have you been upsetting my Potions Professor again Emily?" Emily continued to smile, which provoked a twitch of a smile from Dumbledore. "You really must learn to control your temper, Miss Dawson" His tone was of one who had scolded a child, but did not truly wish to do so. Dumbledore turned to greet Severus. "Any sign of Black, Severus?"

Severus glared at Emily over Dumbledore's shoulder, she simply stood smiling at him. "None" Dumbledore suddenly had a wicked thought, and decided to have a little fun. "Severus, are you feeling alright? I noticed that you seem unsteady on your legs? Nothing too serious I hope?"

Emily and Remus both ducked their heads, biting their lips, trying hard not to burst out laughing, Dumbledore however wore a look of pure concern for his Potions teacher. Snape looked absolutely disgusted. "I'm fine Headmaster, a momentary loss of balance, that is all" He said it calmly, but firmly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. If it persists, do go and see Poppy, won't you?" Dumbledore then wandered off down the Hall, leaving Emily and Remus shaking from laughter. Severus simply spun on his heels and stormed away, only provoking more laughter from the two friends.

Emily and Remus headed back to her quarters, Dumbledore had decided that it was safe enough to only have a few teachers watching over the students. As they settled themselves in front of her fire, Remus was still laughing at what she had done to Severus. "I wish I could have seen his face, Em! What made you think of doing it?"

Emily smiled. "I don't know, I just thought of James and Sirius I guess" Remus' face darkened slightly at Sirius' name, but he quickly smiled again. "Yes, they would have loved that one for sure!" They sat in silence for a few moments, smiling silently to themselves. "Do you think they'll find him Remus?"

Remus looked up in surprise. "If he tries to get into the castle again, yes. Why do you ask?" Emily looked out of the window, the sky was a beautiful mix of blue and black. "I hope that they do" Remus gasped quietly, but Emily heard it.

"Why?" Remus wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Because I'll get to see him one last time"

Remus walked over to his friend, crouching in front of her, he held her hands. She turned to look at him.

"He's lucky to have a friend like you, you know that don't you?"

Emily smiled, placing her hand on Remus' face. "And you Remus, for are you not his friend to?" She said it gently, he bowed his head. "Sometimes I don't know Emily. I wish that I could be like you. You are so loyal, so loving to all of your friends. You're amazing" Emily smiled and gently stroked Remus' hair. "You're loyal too, you're my loyal Remus..."

Remus started to shake, and Emily realised that he was in fact crying. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with great sadness. "I wish I was different, I wish things could have been different between us. I wanted to take care of you Emily, but instead I have become a burden for you..."

Emily was shocked by her friend's words, but did not show it. She gently stroked his face. "All things happen for a reason Remus, we may never have been friends, if you were different from the man I see before me now" Remus sighed. "Man..."

"Yes, man. Remus, you are my best friend. Best friends are not burdens. I treasure your friendship more than I care to admit sometimes, I would be lost without you"

Remus smiled at her. "Really Em?" Emily smiled in reply. "Really. Now go to sleep, and no more of this talk. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Remus stood up pulling Emily with him, enveloping her in a hug. "Sleep well Emily"

"Goodnight Remus"

As Remus left, she wandered over to her window to draw the curtains. She marvelled at the beauty of the lake glistening in the pale moonlight. As she swept the first curtain closed, she saw a pair of eyes looking straight at her. There standing not 6 feet from her window was a black dog.

"Sirius?" The dog suddenly dashed off, as though it was unhappy at being seen. Emily watched as it headed for the Whomping Willow, 'I know it's you' she thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, I have 'borrowed' a scene from the film. I don't own it, but it was an important scene that I couldn't leave out of my story. Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Emily had seen Sirius, she was certain it was him, albeit in his Animagus form, but it was him. Every night since then she had sat in her window, gazing out, hoping with all her heart that she would see him again. But every night she never saw a sign of movement in the vast grounds. It was just after dinner and Remus was due to join her in her quarters, tonight was a full moon. She moved to her window, deciding to close the curtains to the night, that was when she saw Harry and Hermione fighting with the Whomping Willow. She froze in horror as she saw them disappear underneath the tree trunk, she ran out of her room as fast as she could, heading for them. She knew they were in need of help. As she made her way to the elderly tree, she saw Remus.

"Remus!" She called out, but he didn't hear her, as she watched him disappear the same way the children had. As she neared the tree, she sensed it's movement, quickly taking out her wand. "Immobulus!"

Immediately the tree stopped moving, and she was able to climb into the passage under its great trunk. As she half slipped, half climbed down, she landed in a small opening, leading to further tunnels. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself as she headed off aimlessly into the tunnels.

"Remus? Harry? Hermione?" She called out for anyone to answer, but received none. Slowly she walked until finally she saw some stairs, she was in a building, which was creaking and groaning as though it was alive. 'I can't have walked this far, surely?' She had a suspicion she was in the Shrieking Shack. Climbing up the stairs, she could hear talking, she heard Remus. Following the voices she saw a door, and there through the cracks she could see Remus. She walked forwards, pushing the door open forcefully.

"Remus, what the hell is going on?" Remus turned with a start, he looked slightly scared at her presence, and seemed unsure of an answer. "Remus?" Remus' eyes darted from her to behind her and then back again, but before he could speak, she heard a voice. "Patch..."

Her eyes widened, and she became afraid to turn around, there was only one man who ever called her that. Only one man with that voice, a voice that haunted her dreams. Was it him? She looked at Remus, but he couldn't meet her gaze. She slowly and deliberately turned around, and there in front of her was Sirius.

"Sirius?" Her voice was a whisper, he looked so different, but he was still the same Sirius she had fallen for all those years ago. He looked ashamed. "Please Emily, do not look at me!"

Emily smiled. "Are you not Sirius Black?" He nodded, he looked confused at her question. "Then Sirius, please do not forbid me from laying eyes on my friend" Sirius looked down at the floor and started to sob uncontrollably. "You still call me friend?" He managed to say, before looking up at her, she walked towards him, still smiling, and slowly placed her hand on his face, he flinched at her touch. "I will always call you friend Sirius, always"

No sooner had she said the words, Severus burst through the door, quickly disarming Remus, and pointing his wand at Sirius. "Oh how I hoped I'd be the one to catch you!"

Remus stepped forwards to shield Emily. "Severus..."

"I told Dumbledore, I thought you two were helping on old friend into the castle, and now here's the proof!"

Sirius laughed, and started to walk towards Severus. "Brilliant Snape, once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to..."

Severus simply thrust his wand into Sirius' neck, halting his speech and forcing him to keep his distance. "Give me a reason, I beg you..." Remus took two steps forward. "Severus, don't be a fool..."

"He can't help it, it's habit by now!"

Emily pushed past Remus. "Sirius, be quiet..."

"Be quiet yourself Emily!" Emily stood shocked at Sirius' harsh words spoken to her.

"Look at you two, quarrelling like an old married couple!" Severus raised an eyebrow at Emily, who glared at his words, Remus simply tugged on her sleeve, she ignored him, staying as close to Sirius as possible.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set..."

"Sirius... please..." Emily was pleading for him to be silent, she could see the look on Snape's face, it was one of a man who would kill if provoked. Snape thrust his wand harder into Sirius' neck, sneering. "I could do it you know, but why deny the Dementors, they're so longing to see you..."

Sirius started to walk backwards, Emily could see the look of fear on his face. Severus went on. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes, the Dementor's kiss, one can only imagine what that's like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best!"

Emily had heard enough, she stepped forwards and pushed Sirius behind her, shielding him from Severus. "Severus, please..." Severus just looked through her, and pointed his hand to the door. "After you!"

He inclined his head to Harry and Hermione, Harry stepped forwards, lifting his arm, he was holding a wand. At first he pointed it at Emily, who gasped, but quickly he turned it at Snape. "Expelliarmus!" Severus flew backwards, hitting the wall and landing on a four poster bed, which proceeded to collapse on him from the force of his landing.

Emily stood in shock at Harry's actions, he looked angry.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!"

Emily looked shocked. "Peter Pettigrew? Why do you want to know about him?" Remus stepped forwards cautiously, after all Harry was still armed. "He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend..." Harry looked confused. "But Pettigrew is dead... you killed him" He looked at Sirius, his wand pointing at him. Emily moved to shield Sirius once more, joined by Remus.

"I thought so to, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map..."

"What map? Not the Marauders Map?" Emily was still confused, looking to Remus for answers. Harry got angry. "The map was lying then..." Sirius stepped forwards. "The map never lies, Pettigrew is alive... and he's right there!"

Emily looked to where he was pointing. There was Ron holding a rat.

"Wormtail...?" Emily suddenly remembered Peter's Animagus form. Sirius looked at her with a wry smile. Emily stepped forwards, looking at Ron. "Your rat Ron" Ron looked confused. "Scabbers? He's been in my family for..."

Sirius walked past Emily. "Twelve years... curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe isn't he?" Ron still did not understand. "So what?"

Harry spoke. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his..."

"Finger!" Sirius sounded exasperated. "The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead, and then he transformed into a rat!"

Harry pointed his wand at Sirius again. "Show me"

Sirius grabbed Scabbers off of Ron and walked into the middle of the room. Emily was not sure of what to think, but looking at Remus' face, she knew that there was the strongest possibility that this was all true. Remus walked forwards, picking up Severus' fallen wand, he passed it to Sirius. They proceeded to fire a quick succession of spells at Scabbers, who was squeaking loudly and evading them. Emily sighed, grabbing her wand she pushed past them and fired a direct hit at Scabbers, who immediately changed into Peter Pettigrew. She stood there open mouthed, she hadn't believed it to be true, not until now. She watched as Remus and Sirius pulled Peter up and pushed him across the room. Peter looked as though he was still adjusting to being in his human form, but slowly he looked around.

"Remus? Sirius? My old friends..." He made a dash for the door, but was quickly pushed back by Remus and Sirius, desperate for an escape, he saw Emily. "Emily? Beautiful Emily? It's me... Wormy? You remember your old friend?" Emily's eyes flashed a bright green. "My friend Peter, Wormy, died over twelve years ago, the same night as Lily and James!"

Peter flinched at her tone, but persisted in trying to gain her sympathy. "I escaped... unharmed. I'm still alive..." Emily scowled at him. "Well you shouldn't be, should you!" She slapped him across the face and proceeded to rain blows on him, until Remus pulled her off of him. Pettigrew cowered for a few moments and then spotted Harry, running over to him.

"Harry? Look at you... you look so much like your father, like James. We were the best of friends..."

Sirius stepped forwards, his face wrought with anger. "How dare you speak to Harry!"

Peter ran from him, Remus joined in cornering Peter. Emily simply stood still, holding herself.

"How dare you talk about James in front of him!" Sirius was fuming.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Remus' words were laced with disgust. Peter spoke out, his voice pleading at his former friends. "I didn't mean to! The dark lord, you've no idea the weapons he possesses... What about you Sirius, what would you have done?"

"I would have died, I would have died rather than betray my friends!"

Peter was making a last ditch attempt at escaping, Emily stood in front of him.

"As we would have done for you Peter" Her words came softly, he stopped for a moment, before pushing her out of the way. His advance stopped by Harry. "Harry, your dad wouldn't have wanted me killed, he would have spared me, shown me mercy..."

Remus and Sirius grabbed Peter throwing him back into the room. They both stood pointing their wands at him. "You should have known Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Like I would have done, all those years ago..."

Emily suddenly understood the meaning of Sirius' words, that last time she had seen him. He had meant to find Peter, he had known of his betrayal. Harry stepped forwards. "NO!"

Emily looked at Harry, Remus sighed, turning to face the boy. "Harry, this man..."

"I know what he is, but we'll take him to the castle"

Peter dropped to his knees, muttering thanks to Harry. Reaching out a hand to touch Harry's leg, Harry pulled away. "After we take you to the castle, the Dementors can have you"

Peter shrunk back in fear at the boys words. Emily stepped forwards to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Your parents would be proud of you Harry" Harry looked to his professor, he seemed unsure of what to say to her, she smiled and walked towards Peter, pointing her wand at him" "Get up!" Peter immediately obeyed her, Remus took a hold of his arm. "I'll take him"

Emily nodded and watched as slowly but surely everyone made their way out and down through the tunnels. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in such a short space of time. Sirius was innocent, just like she had believed, for all those years. It did not however fill her with the vindication she had hoped. In fact it only filled her with more fear, more questions, but there was one thing that she did know for certain. She had Sirius back. She turned to look over at where Severus was lying, deciding it would be better to leave him, she slowly followed the group out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Harry and Sirius helped pull Emily out of the hole under the tree, as she stood up, she breathed in the cool night air and let out a sigh. She knelt down and looked at Ron. "How is your leg Ron?"

"It really hurts professor!"

"Don't worry we'll get you fixed up soon..." She turned to see Sirius talking to Harry in the distance, Hermione spoke to her teacher. "Go and see him professor" Emily turned to the young witch, she really was perceptive. She smiled a thank you to Hermione and slowly stood up, walking over to Sirius. Sirius and Harry turned when they heard her approaching, Harry quickly made his way over to Hermione and Ron, leaving Emily alone with Sirius.

She looked down at her feet, she was suddenly overcome with emotions, she had dreamt of this moment for so many years. Slowly the tears fell down her face. Sirius placed a hand under her chin, gently lifting her face to meet his. His face was filled with sadness too, as he gently touched her cheek, she put her hand on top of his and closed her eyes. Sirius pulled her into an embrace.

"I've missed you Sirius" Her voice came as a whisper into his hair, he sighed. "I have missed you more than I imagined possible Emily..." She pulled away from his embrace to look into his eyes, he smiled at her. They stood gazing into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before Sirius spoke up. "Emily, I'm sorry that I have not been there for you. I'm sorry that you have been alone for so long. Twelve years is a long time, I would understand if..." He looked away from her gaze.

"Understand if...?" Emily touched his face, he turned to look back into her eyes. "Time has not been our friend Patch. From the very beginning. We must accept that time was never our friend, I fear it has stolen your love from me..." He looked at her with tears in his eyes, Emily touched his face and gently smiled. "Never!"

As they hugged again, Hermione shouted to them. Turning to look at her, she pointed over the forest, there was the full moon coming into view.

"Remus..." Emily whispered, and immediately she and Sirius ran to Remus, who was breathing quickly. "Did he take his potion?" Emily shook her head. "I don't know, he was supposed to take it before..." She was stopped by the eerie sound that Remus made. She ran forward with Sirius, she held Remus' face to look at her. "Remus, my friend. Did you take your potion?" Remus made no reply, only making more agonised noises as his transformation was taking place.

"Patch stand back!" Sirius gently pushed her backwards, he looked at her and smiled. "I have more experience with this Em" Emily nodded. Before Sirius could do anything else he was sent flying backwards by Remus who had finished transforming. "Sirius!" Emily called out, she went to run after him, but stopped when she saw the werewolf, her friend standing in front of her. Hermione stepped forwards. "Maybe he'll know who we are professor..."

Emily turned, she could see that Remus was still recovering from the pain of transforming. "Remus? Do you know who I am?" She stepped forwards, holding out her arms to shield Hermione who was following her. "Remus...?" In an instant Remus suddenly growled and swung out, hitting Emily square in the chest, she flew backwards with a scream. She hit the tree trunk behind her, sliding down to the ground, she struggled to keep her eyes open as she watched Sirius in his animagus form protecting the children as best he could. Then she saw Severus' face leaning into hers, until it all went black.

Three hours later, Emily sat up with a start. "Sirius!"

She grasped her head in agony, and slowly lent backwards, realising she was in a bed. She opened her eyes to find herself yet again in the Hospital Wing, groaning and closing her eyes, as another shot of pain ran through her head.

"Professor Dawson?" Emily slowly opened her eyes to see Hermione looking at her, the young girl looked worried. "Hermione... is everyone OK?"

"No... not really..."

Emily tried to sit up unsuccessfully. Suddenly Dumbledore came through the doors, Emily clutched her head and tried to concentrate on the conversation he was having with the children.

"It was my rat..."

The voices turned to background noise, as the pain seared through her skull. Closing her eyes she breathed as calmly as possible.

"Unfortunately your professor has always protested Sirius' innocence, and all though she was right. They will not take her words seriously either"

Once again her ears sounded like they were filled with water, until they eventually cleared and the pain slowly eased off. Emily slowly opened her eyes again, to see Dumbledore stood by her side, he smiled at her. "I shall see that Poppy attends to you straight away Emily"

Emily smiled weakly at him, and watched as he walked to the doors, as he was leaving he spoke to Hermione and Harry. "Good Luck" With that he closed the doors behind him. Ron sat propped up in his bed with a confused look on his face. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Hermione turned around and looked sympathetically to her friend. "Sorry Ron, but seeing as you can't walk..."

With that she took out the time turner and put it around her and Harry's neck, turning it 3 times, Emily watched as they both disappeared. She sighed and put her head on the pillow, when suddenly the doors flew open and there was Harry and Hermione running through them. She smiled at their return, Ron however looked more confused than ever. "How did you get there? I was talking to you there, but now you're there?" Harry just smiled. "What you talking about Ron? We couldn't possibly be in two places at once!"

Hermione started to giggle, quickly joined by Harry. Emily sat up. "Is he safe?" Hermione nodded. Harry walked over to his teacher. "Professor Lupin hasn't had a good night though..."

The next morning, Emily trudged through the corridors with an armful of potions, Madam Pomfrey's speech ringing in her ears. She had not slept well, she was worried about Sirius, Peter had escaped, and it meant that Sirius was not safe again, still on the run. 'I need to find him' she sighed as she walked into her quarters, to her surprise, there was Remus. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears, he looked a mess, with a deep scratch running down his cheek. He stood up and crossed the space between them in two strides. Pulling her into a bear hug.

"My dear Emily, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you!"

Emily was struggling to breath in his grip, and wiggled around until he loosened his grip. "Remus, I'm fine. Honestly, I'm fine" He pulled back looking into her eyes to be sure she was telling the truth, satisfied he sighed with obvious relief. "I just completely forgot about the potion, it's been a long time since I've been without it... I'm sorry" He looked down at the floor, he was ashamed. "I know that it frightens you to see me like that, but to subject you to the full animal inside. I will never forgive myself Emily, never!"

Emily put a hand on his back. "Remus, I have known for many years of your condition. It did not frighten me then, it does not frighten me now. For I know the true man that lies beneath the 'animal' That man is my best friend, a man who is loyal to his friends, a man who would die for his friends. That is the reason why we are friends, for I would do those things for you. I have forgotten it already, you must too"

Remus turned to her and gave a half smile. "Thank you Emily. You must have been happy to hear that Sirius is safe..." Emily smiled. "Yes, I am. I just hope that wherever he is, he'll write soon" Remus chuckled. "You know that as men, we hate writing, don't you?" Emily frowned at him. "Even to your friends?"

"Even to your friends"

Emily smiled and sat down in her armchair sighing. "I've been thinking Remus, I'm going to leave the school" Remus sat down besides her. "Why? You're doing a good job here Emily"

"So are you, but you're leaving" Remus frowned at her. "Yes, well we both know I can't stay, but you... you can" Emily sighed again. "I know I can, but I don't want to Remus. Not now. I need to be out there, I'll be more help to you and Sirius then" Remus smiled. "Our loyal Emily to the end"


	11. Chapter 11

**If you've enjoyed this and would like to continue with Emily's story - The second part of the trilogy is called To Be With You Forever. Please R&R. Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

Emily was slowly packing her belongings, she had already informed Dumbledore that she was leaving, he had not been happy. But he resignedly accepted that she had made up her mind, he could not change it. Remus was stood by her fireplace, looking at the Marauders Map, he chuckled. Emily turned to him.

"Harry's on his way" No sooner had he said that, there was a light knock on her door. She walked over to it and let in her young student. Harry looked at her cases, and then at Remus. "Professor Lupin, are you OK?" Remus smiled. "I've looked worse, believe me"

Harry then turned to Emily, he looked slightly angry at her. "Are you leaving?" Emily bowed her head. "Yes, I am Harry"

"Why?"

Emily looked into his eyes, they looked so much like Lily's. "I'm needed outside of the school Harry" Harry watched as she continued to pack her things. "Sirius told me that you're my Godmother..." Remus started at this, looking at Emily, who seemed frozen. Slowly Emily turned to face Harry. "Did he?"

"Is it true?" Harry looked at her, his eyes pleading for it to be so. She walked over to him and smiled. "Yes it is, I'm your Godmother, and Sirius is your Godfather"

"Then why can't you stay? Why can't I come live with you?"

Emily pulled Harry into a hug, resting her chin on his head. "Harry, it's hard to explain at the moment, but I can not keep you safe. It may be unbearable with your aunt and uncle, but there, you are safe. But I promise, once this is all over, once Sirius is truly free..." She looked into his eyes. "We shall be a family, just like your mother and father would have wanted"

Harry sighed. "Do you think Sirius will ever be free?" Remus stepped forwards. "Yes Harry, enough of us know the truth now, it'll only be a matter of time before the ministry realise their mistake"

Harry did not look convinced.

"Harry, at the end of the day, you know the truth. Believe me when I say, that will be the most important thing on Sirius' mind" Emily smiled at her Godson, he seemed to be considering her words carefully. "I can't wait until I can live with you both" Emily closed her eyes and smiled deeply. "Me neither, we all have so much catching up to do!"

Harry put his arms around Emily, giving her a huge hug, before turning to leave. Remus walked with him to the door. "Harry, as I'm no longer a teacher, I feel absolutely no guilt in returning this map to you" Emily chuckled. "You'd have absolutely no guilt in giving it to him anyway Remus!" Remus and Harry both smiled at her. "Take care Harry, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again"

"Goodbye Professor, Goodbye Emily" Emily shook her head. "It's going to take a while for me to get used to you calling me by my proper name Harry" She smiled and waved at him as he turned to leave the room.

It was an hour later and Emily was waiting with Remus for a carriage.

"I suppose you thought to leave without saying goodbye Emily?" Emily turned to see Severus standing behind them. He was wearing almost a smile, which took Emily by surprise. "I would have thought you would be glad to see me leave Severus?" Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "Despite our differences, you made an exceedingly refreshing change to the teaching here. I respect that, especially when a teacher does not show preferences to houses"

Emily snorted. "As opposed to your style of teaching Severus?" Remus chuckled beside her. Severus shot him a glare, but his look softened almost instantly. "Believe it or not, I shall miss you to Remus..." Emily stood open-mouthed at Snape, sneaking a look at Remus, she saw he wore a similar look. Severus just coolly bowed his head to the two friends and swept off towards the castle. Emily lent into Remus. "I think someone slipped him Elixir to Induce Euphoria!" The two friends chuckled to themselves as the carriage pulled up to take them and their belongings. As they headed off down the path away from the school, Emily couldn't help but look back at its beauty, thinking of Harry.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

"Yes, but we'll be a family soon enough" Emily turned to Remus who simply put his arm around her. "Everything is going to be OK Em, you'll see" Emily hoped in her heart that he was right.

**THE END**


End file.
